


Anarchist, Emo, Bastard

by These_atoms_made_a_human



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Can be seen as platonic, Hurt/Comfort, Pre AA, Song fic, Virgil having breakdowns, also only hurt too, althought I'm not tagging any relationship, cursing, drugs-mentioned, i just listened to Remus's playlist and had to write, it's sad, see it as you want to, that's what I'm trying to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/These_atoms_made_a_human/pseuds/These_atoms_made_a_human
Summary: Virgil's coping mechanism haven't changed, but how effective it is has
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Anarchist, Emo, Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Remus' playlist has Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance and no one could stop me from doing this.  
> I really like the idea that pre AA the two of them helped Virgil to deal with things by singing his emo songs with him  
> And then I said to myself "you can make a fic out of this"  
> Anyway, enjoy~

It has been a while now. The tears still wet in his cheeks, but the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness finally subsided, thanks to the extensive playlist he was listening to. Virgil liked to let the volume high enough to feel his body shake in sync with the beat. 

He was still mouthing the lyrics when Janus entered his room, followed closely by Remus. The snake boy had a tired but understanding look on his face while the intrusive thoughts looked like he had just passed a psychopath online quiz. 

They didn't say anything, sitting close to Virgil while keeping a safe distance. The anxious side unplugged his headset, hitting play when the music stopped automatically. All three grinned at the introduction.

"The future is bulletproof  
The aftermath is secondary  
It's time to do it now and do it loud  
Killjoys  
Make some noise"

Janus was actually "singing" this time, smiling at the other two, inviting them to join him.

"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl  
You be my detonator"

Remus was loud and perfomatic, more screaming the lyrics than singing the song. It only made the other two smile more, getting more into the song as well.

"Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart  
And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more  
Shut up and sing it with me"

It was Virgil's turn. He sang loud, not as much as Remus, but enough to make himself feel a little self conscious. That feeling was quickly set aside as they went for the next part together

"From mall security  
To every enemy  
We're on your property  
Standing in V formation  
Let's blow an artery  
Get plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation"

Remus had to conjure a set of fake breasts and hold it in his chest for this line, making Janus and Virgil laugh mid-sentence. All three were now smiling, the excitement of the song taking over them.

"Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman"

Virgil started, being cut off by a very loud Remus, pulling Janus in his arms as he sang the rest.

"Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal"

Virgil covered his face at the flirt, still smiling at how silly that whole situation was. Janus laughing and dueting with Remus.

"You run the company  
Fuck like a Kennedy  
I think we'd rather be  
Burning your information"

Virgil then joined, their voices rising in volume again. At this point they might as well be competing to see who had the loudest voice, Remus winning by a long shot.

"Let's blow an artery  
Eat plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation"

They stopped to take a breath, Janus being the one to continue.

"And right here  
Right now  
All the way in Battery City  
The little children  
Raise their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the juvee halls  
And the Ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon  
And fucking garbage  
Scream out: What will save us?  
And the sky opened up"

He and Virgil proceeded to chant.

"Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one wants to die"

Remus looked demented as he joined, staring at them with crazy eyes that suggested what was crossing his mind at the moment, being more literal then ever.

"Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, now?  
I'll be your detonator"

The three of them started to sing together again.

"Make no apology  
It's death or victory  
On my authority  
Crash and burn  
Young and loaded

Drop like a bullet shell  
Dress like a sleeper cell  
I'd rather go to hell  
Than be in purgatory  
Cut my hair  
Gag and bore me  
Pull this pin  
Let this world explode"

They lied down on the floor, sighing at the last verse. The three of them finding their own relief in the lyrics. They knew there was no way for them to be accepted as part of Thomas' personality, but at that moment it didn't matter. They had each other, the world might as well explode. They didn't need it, they just needed to be together and the worse would pass.

***

Virgil had another bad day. Seriously, Patton and Roman needed to get their shit together, Thomas' emotional state and mental health was getting worse faster than he could handle.

He sat on the floor, plugging his headset and hitting shuffle in his music app. He recognized Gerard's voice and felt relief.

Trying to pay more attention he finally got the lyrics.

"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl  
You be my detonator"

A vivid memory flooded his brain. Remus' demented look, smiling like a maniac while performing the lyrics, Janus' more contained amusement, but still happy to sing anything that aluded to anarchy, and then himself. Still broken, but understood. The three of them happily singing as a protest, as a estatement, as a coping mechanism. Each understanding the pain the other was under and each trying their best to help, even with something as simple as singing a song in the most silly way possible.

Now Virgil could never sing with them again. He made his decision, he had chosen to leave and to hurt them in the process. No matter how much he wished to have them near him now, he couldn't. They couldn't. How could they ever forgive him?

He let the song consume him, missing a company he would never have again, wishing the world had exploded in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa kdkdkdmdksnsks  
> As always, english isn't my first language, so please tell me any mistakes I made  
> Also, any critics are welcomed becaused I'm still very new on the writing thing"" I apreciate any feedback  
> Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of pain kdnsksnsmsns


End file.
